


The Dragonwolf's Black Sun

by KirbieaGraia (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The New Order: The Last Days of Europe
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, Evil!Jon Snow, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jon Snow has nukes don't ask me why, The New Order: Last Days of Europe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KirbieaGraia
Summary: People use the tag Dark!Jon Snow for Jon Snows, that in my honest opinion, aren't that dark. This Jon Snow, on the other hand, is pure unfiltered evil.This drabble is inspired by the upcoming mod for Hearts of Iron IV, called The New Order: The Last Days of Europe.Listen to this while reading this story:Burgundian LullabyJon has nukes. Don't ask me why.Oh yeah, this takes place after Season 8.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	The Dragonwolf's Black Sun

Jon Snow stood on a cliff on the Fist of the First Men, overlooking the silos, which right now, were having Nuclear Warheads flying out towards their targets. There would be no mercy, no city left spared, no stone left unturned. For all those people who had wronged him, or even those who helped him, he felt no sympathy. 

Daenerys. He had heard she was revived by the Red Priests of Rhllor in Volantis. She won't even be allowed to leave that temple before being literally wiped off the face of Planetos. 

Sansa. She had used him to reach where she was now. She is nothing more than a hypocrite and a lair, in fact, he thought of her as Cersei Lannister II.

Bran and the others in King's Landing. They could go and die already. He paid no mind to those traitors. He'll just finish what Daenerys started with that city.

Arya. She had sailed off to go die, alone on the high seas. She didn't even feel anything for him on that dock. She was just like, "wHaTs wEsT oF wEsTeRoS," so he thought, "Bitch, you didn't even care for me, for how I was doing. You can go burn in the fires of the Apocalypse too, then."

Let it all burn, he thought, let it all burn. Perhaps future generations would have the sense to actually advance technologically instead fighting over a dumb throne of rusted swords.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fanfiction, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.


End file.
